Strong Willed Girl With the Tiger (StingxLucy)
by sophiame8
Summary: Lucy is heart broken when everyone turns on her at the guild. She decides to leave and try to make herself stronger and more independent, but on her way, she meets the dragon slayer duo! Together they make an awesome friendship! But will something happen to them in time? (StingxLucy) stilu
1. Chapter 1 You Disgust Me

**Chapter 1 You Disgust Me**

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate it.**

**Ps. I've changed events around quit a bit. All of the guilds did go to the gmg's, but the whole thing with the dragon battle never happened. Sting is not the master of sabertooth either, it's still jiemma. Sorry if this is confusing! **

**Lucy's point of View: **

I walked into the guild like I do everyday, but for the last couple of months I've been ignored by everyone here. After the gmg's, everyone started to ignore me. I tried my best during the battles but everyone I fought was very hard! I would of beat the red head too if her partner wouldn't of canceled out my spell. I walk up to my usual spot at the bar and sit down. " Hey Mira! Can I get my usual?!" "Sure Lucy! Coming right up!"

Well, not everyone had completely ignored me. Mira, Wendy, Laxus, Levey, and Gajeel where still my friends and talked to me, but I missed talking to Natsu and everyone else.

"Here you are Lucy, vanilla-strawberry milkshake!" "Thanks a lot Mira!" I smiled at her but it didn't reach my eyes. I could hear team Natsu talking behind me at their table, something about going on a job. I got a giant smile on my face because the team hadn't gone on a mission together for months!

Just then I hear Natsu and the others come up behind me, "Hey Lucy! Can I talk to you?" asked Natsu. "Sure Natsu, what's up?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Ummm, well I just wanted to tell you that you're kicked off of team Natsu as of now." " W-what?! Why am I being kicked off of the team?" " Well," Natsu said, " you just aren't strong enough to be on my team. You disgraced Fairy Tail by loosing twice at the magic games, and everyone on the team agrees with my choice."

I look over at everyone startled by what he said. Gray nor Erza would look me in the eye. I clenched my fists and teeth and asked, " Did Wendy, Carla and Happy agree to this?" Natsu looked at me like I was stupid and snickered " Their opinions don't matter Lucy. Carla and Happy are just simple exceeds and Wendy is a weak Dragon slayer." "Don't say that about them! Wendy is strong, she's still young and learning new spells!" I yelled getting very pissed off. It's one thing to call me weak, but call one of my friends weak and it's on.

Erza and Gray looked at me startled by my sudden outburst and I just glared at them in disgust. Disgusted at what they were doing and at them for letting Natsu say this about one of our friends. Lissanna just looked at me with pity in her eyes and a frown on her face. Ever since she had gotten back from Edolas, she had been nice to me, but I wouldn't say we were great friends.

Natsu sniggered at me saying " Wendy's stronger than you Lucy! She doesn't hide behind her spirits and make them fight and take the brute of the attacks!" When Natsu said this, I couldn't believe my ears. I treated my spirits kindly, I loved them so much! They are my friends and family. I looked down because I could feel tears in my eyes but I didn't let them spill. Instead, I let them dry back up and I faced Natsu with fire in my eyes and yelled " It's fine with me that I'm not going to be on this stupid ass team anymore! You guys, by just doing this are a disgrace to the Fairy Tail name! I may be not as strong as you, but I own 10 of the 12 zodiac keys! **I AM THE STRONGEST CELESTIAL MAGE IN FIORE! **And I sure as hell would never hurt one of my friends like this! Have fun together guy's you deserve whatever's coming your way." I smirked at them and Gray and Erza showed pity on their faces and also surprise by what I said to Natsu.

I walked up to the mission board looking for a high paying job. I scanned around then found one requesting a monster to be captured and killed because it was killing villagers at a village 50 miles away. I walked up to Mira and she looked at me proudly and nodded her head yes to my job. I smiled a true smile and walked my ass out of that guild. On my way out though, I noticed everyone's shocked faces from my actions.

When I stepped out of the guild though, my smirk instantly dropped off of my face and I felt tears come to my eyes. I was so proud of myself that I hadden't cried in front of everyone, but now my heart hurt. Once I got home, tears spilled down my face. I choked back a sob and threw myself onto my bed. " Why is everyone treating me so badly! I tried so hard and all I get is looks of disgust! What happened to everyone... my friends..."

I continued to cry but then I felt a hand on my shoulder, it gave me peace feeling his hand. I turned around to see Loke standing there looking at me with a sad smile on his face. I immediately jumped up and he gave me a bone-crushing hug. I sobbed into his chest for a while, during this Loke was shhhing me telling me everything would be okay and that all of the spirits loved me very much. Once I calmed down he grabbed me and sat me down on his lap on my bed.

"Lucy my darling, are you feeling any better?" "Thanks Loke for being here for me, and yeah I do slightly, I just don't know what I'm going to do now. I shouldn't stay at the guild anymore. All it's giving me is heart ache." Loke looked at me in understanding. "Well, where should you go?" I thought about it for a minute then jumped up suddenly and went running into my closet. "Lucy what are you doing Loke asked concerned.

I laughed like a crazy person finding a giant duffle bad under a secret floor board. Loke came up behind me " What is this princess?" I giggled and grabbed the bag tossing it onto a table in my room then opening it. Loke looked inside and almost fainted then yelled, " HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET ALL OF THIS MONEY LUCY?!" I giggled again saying " Well, I've been going on a lot of high paying jobs recently so I've been saving up. Also, in the past when I first joined team Natsu I lied about being broke all the time. This is a secret stash of jewels. This is my emergency jewels. Wouldn't you call this an emergency?" I smirked slightly at Loke's surprised face. Loke cleared with throat " Y-yes I would say so. How much is in there princess?"

"oh you know, not much" I answered cheekily. Loke just raised his eyebrow up at me. "Fine" I exclaimed, " There is over 50 million jewel in the bag, it's all in 100's." At this, Loke fell to his knew shaking his head at me " How the hell did you get this much?! You could own a whole damn city with this amount!" Loke said. I smiled big at him saying "Loke, hello I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I was an heiress I've dealt with a lot of money because of this. I know how to save money and also know how to invest. I learned this from my father. Loke looked up at me in awe as he got back to his feet.

"okay," Loke said smiling, "but that still doesn't tell me what you're doing. Lucy laughed saying " Well I'm moving back home, to the Heartfilia mansion of course! Well after I do this one last job. It's worth 6 million jewel and it seemed like it would be something good to take my stress out on." Loke looked surprised at what I had said, then he asked, "What about after you get back to the mansion? What are you going to do then?" I hesitated for a moment then answered, "I'm not sure yet, but I know I'm going to train so that I can make everyone back at the guild eat their words." I looked up at him determined.

Loke smiled at me then gave me a hug "Very well princess. I'll help you if you would like with your training but for now, I should get back to the celestial world." I looked at Loke smiling in understanding "Feel free to call me if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here for you" he said winking at me. I laughed then answered, "Thanks Loke and I know, you really are a great friend." I felt tears coming to my eyes but I wiped then away then smiled. Then, with a bright golden flash Loke was gone and I was all alone again.

I walked into my bathroom, stripped down and got into the bath. I sighed as I felt the warm water against my skin. I took a deep breath and smelt vanilla and strawberry's, my bubble bath soap.

After my bath, I laid down on my bed and looked out of my window up into the night sky. I saw the stars and moon and instantly felt at peace. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, feeling my spirits smiling down on me with their love.


	2. Chapter 2 You Don't Faze Me

**Chapter 2 You Don't Faze Me**

**Lucy's point of view:**

I woke up to light streaming down onto my face. " Ahhhh good morning world!" I said with a smile on my face. I got up and grabbed my keys off of my desk and yelled, "Open thee gate of Nikora! Plue!" Plue popped up on my carpet shaking like he always does. "Good morning plu!" Plue replied with "Pun puuuuu" I smiled and grabbed him so we could go and take a bath together. While I was washing up, Plue was playing around with bubbles and splashing water I laughed and put a bunch of bubbles on Plue's head. After our bath I got ready to leave for the job that I had taken yesterday. I wore a baby pink tube top with a frilly black mini skirt with gold heels. I went up to my floor length mirror and smiled at my outfit.

"Well Plue, it was good seeing you this morning, you cheered me up a lot! You may go back home" I said with a smile. Plue saluted me then disappeared. I grabbed some money off of my desk and started my walk towards the train station. I bought my ticket for Heartspirt, that's where the village was. It would take 5 hours to get there. During the train ride I took a nap. When I woke up the train was just stopping.

When I got out of the train, I stared in awe at the beautiful scenery. It reminded me of old European houses and such. There were beautiful trees ad flowers everywhere. I walked over to a rose bush and smelled the purple roses. I started my search for the client's house. After about 30 minutes, I walked up to a spectacular mansion. It was slightly smaller than the Heartfilia mansion though. I knocked on the door and a maid answered. "Hello I'm here about the job you sent out" "Oh yes I'll take you to Mr. Peterson right away" The maid said. " Thank you very much" I said kindly. I walked through a few entrances and finally into a parlor. There was a man about 45 or so sitting in a chair. As he saw me he smiled and greeted me.

"Hello their...?" "Lucy" I said. "Ahhh Lucy. I heard you have excepted my job request." Mr. Peterson said." Yes sir, I've come to help you with your problem." I said with a smile. " Very well then, all you have to do is walk to the forest and the monster should come out within a few minutes." "Thank you Sir. I'll see you in a few hours!" I said while I waved.

I walked for 24 minutes until I came to the edge of the forest. It looked so beautiful. I started to walk in. When I was about 40 feet inside of the forest I sat and waited for the monster to show up. Within 5 minutes I heard medium sized footsteps walking towards me. I got up and readied myself with a battle stance. When the monster appeared, it looked at me then growled. It was the color of carrots, it also had 3 eyes and looked pretty creepy. The monster started to run towards me and I yelled " Gate of the bull I open thee Taurus!" Taurus showed up with hearts in his eyes saying " Great body as always Ms. Lucy!" Enough joking around Taurus and kick this monsters ass!" Taurus ran and hit the monster with his axe, but then the monster grabbed him and threw him into a tree. "Taurus go back!" I yelled. "Sorry I couldn't help Ms. Lucy." The monster looked at me and started to advance on me. _'Oh boyyy I thought.'_ I yelled " Gate of thee scorpion, Scorpio!" "Hello Lucy" Scorpio said. I nodded at him and he started to attack the monster. Scorpio beat it up pretty good but didn't defeat it. " Thank's Scorpio, you can go back now." He then disappeared.

The monster was pretty pissed at me by now so he started to run towards me. "Ahhhhh shit! I was not expecting this!" I yelled as I ran more into the forest. While I was running I cam upon a river. Then I yelled " Gate of the mermaid Aquarius!" " Long time no see Lucy" she said with a smirk. "Yeah yeah I know, now sweep away that monster with your wave!" Aquarius yelled and spun creating a wave. The giant wave had so much water that the monster drowned. " Woohoo! Good job Aquarius, you can go back now. Thank you!" I yelled while she disappeared. I did a little dance because I was happy then yelled " Hah! Take that Natsu! I killed the monster without your help! Suck it bitch!" I did a little kick then fell down onto the ground laughing. I then picked myself up and started my walk to the clients house to collect my jewels.

**Unknown to Lucy, she was being watched. **

**Unknown person/peoples point of view: **

As I was walking through the forest with my partners I heard yelling. " Did you hear that?" I said looking around. "Yes I did, it came over from that way." My partner replied pointing to the left. "Lets go and check it out!" We then started to run towards the noise. When we came upon the scene we jumped up into the trees so that we couldn't be seen. I saw a girl with blond hair and a smocking hot body take out a key and yell " Gate of the mermaid, I open thee Aquarius!" Her spirit and her then had a conversation and Aquarius then attacked the monster. There was a massive wave that took out the monster. When I looked at where it should of been it was dead. Aquarius then left the Blondie.

I looked over to the chick and saw her do a cute little dance then yell " Hah! Take that Natsu! I killed the monster without your help! Suck it bitch!" Hahaha who the hell is this chick? She's cute and funny. Then I looked at he right hand and saw a pink Faiy Tail mark. I looked closely at her face and realized it was Blondie aka Lucy Heartfilia! What is she doing out here all by herself? Blondie then kicked the air and fell onto the ground from laughing. " Well it looks like she's having fun" I muttered. I was about to call out to her but my partner stopped me. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Don't let her know we are here. She might not want to see us after what happened the last time we saw each other." my partner whispered. I nodded my head yes and watched her smile. '_The fairy is actually kind of cute' _I thought to myself. She then got up and started to skip out of the forest like a little kid. Haha what a little kid man! "Let's get out of here, we still have to go to Magnolia to do that job remember?" My partner stated.

**Lucy's point of view: **

After the train ride back to Magnolia I walked over to the guild. _'Come on Lucy. You can do it. These people aren't your friends of family anymore. They don't care about you at all. Suck it up and put on your poker face'_ I thought to myself. I braced myself and walked into the guild. When I walked in everyone turned to look who it was. When they saw it was me they all sneered and turned away. I didn't say anything to anyone until I walked up to the bar where all of my actual friends were. Laxus look up and smiled then welcomed me back. I ordered my usual from Mira then lightly conversed with my friends. I could tell they knew something was up with me, but they didn't ask because they knew I wouldn't say anything. I finished my shake and made my way to masters room.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on his door. I then heard a muffled "Come in!" I walked in and master looked and me then smiled. Once he noticed how I didn't have a smile he panicked. "What's wrong my child?" Master asked. " I'm sorry to tell you this, but I want to leave the guild master." I replied bluntly. " What?! Why do you want to leave my child?!" Master asked shocked. "Because everyone here except for a few people, Wendey, Carla, Laxus, Happy, Levy, Gajeel, and Mira are the only people who even talk to me here. And to make matters worse, Natsu, Gray, and Erza kicked me off of the team saying is was 'to weak'. So I'm going away to train for a few years. I don't know if or when I'll ever be back." Master had a shocked face " I'm so sorry my child. I didn't know. If this is what you really wish for then so be it." Master grabbed my right and erased my mark. I smiled a sad smile to him then walked out of his office.

As I walked down the stairs, I knew the worst was to come. I still needed to say good-bye to my remaining friends. I had thought before about writing each of them a letter but then thought against it.

I walked up to them, and they all faced me. "Hi guys" I gave a weak smile. They then knew something was really wrong. "What's the matter Lu-chan" Levy asked. I looked down then right back up. "I'm so sorry guy's but I'm leaving the guild." They all gasped, I even heard gasps from around the room. I then showed them my right hand, the hand without the mark. Wendy and Levy immediately started crying begging me not to go. "I'm sorry guy's but it's my time to leave. I'll see you all again someday." I walked up to every single one of them and gave them a hug. I looked a Laxus and even he was starting to cry. " Oh don't cry you big goof" I said, " I'll see you all again, this isn't something to get so sad over." I then started my walk out of the guild. Chin held high and shoulders back. No one is going to faze me this time. It was dead quiet as I walked out of the guild, I didn't turn around either.

As I was walking home I tired my best to not cry. But it was useless. When I got back to the house. I called Vrigo to pack up my house. By the time she was done, I had already talked to my landlord and told her this was my final good bye, forever. She cried and gave me a big hug and told me to be safe. When I walked out of the building I turned and stared at it. I then walked towards the train station. Not regretting my choice, not even once.


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight

**Lucy's point of view: **

When I arrived at the train station I bought my ticket so I could start my journey to the mansion. It was a train ride that would take exactly one day. By now it was 4 in the afternoon, so I realized I probably wouldn't get to the mansion till about 5 pm the next day. I stood waiting for my train, I had about 15 minutes until it would arrive so I just waited. After 5 minutes had gone by I heard someone yell my name, "Lucy wait a minute!"

I turned around to see Natsu running my way. I immediately straitened my posture and looked at him coldly. I then said, "What do you want Natsu? What are you doing here?" Natsu looked at me with his head cocked to the side a little, then spoke " I wanted to give you something before you left." "Huh what are y-you..." Before I could finish my sentence Natsu ran up to me and hugged me. I was too shocked to do anything. I just stood there stock still with my arms gripping my skirt.

When I went to push Natsu away I heard a snicker from him then I felt immense heat on my back. "Owww what the hell are you doing you idiot!" I yelled while shoving him back. Natsu just smirked at me then said" I'm going to send you off with a present, a good beating." I looked at him with wide eyes " W-what why? You have no right to do that!" Before I could say anything else he came running towards me yelling, " Fire dragons Iron fist!" With that attack I went running away then grabbed my whip and held onto Natsu's arm with it. 'Hahahaha' I thought 'He can't burn me like this!'

Much to my disappointment, Natsu started to pull my towards him so I panicked then yelled " Gate of the golden Bull I open thee Taurus!" Taurus cam out saying "Nice boobs as always Miss Lucy!" I sweat dropped and pointed towards Natsu saying, " Knock him out!" With that, Taurus went running towards Natsu. Taurus got a few good hits on Natsu but then Natsu knocked out Taurus. He then started to walk my way. "Force gate closer!" I yelled backing up.

I was up against a wall starting to panic a little, then called out " Gate of the ram I open thee Aries!" " Sorry... Lucy. What do you want me to do?" Aries asked. "Suffocate him with your wholl!"

While she did that I thought of a plan to get out of here and onto the train. It would be here any minute and I didn't want to deal with that idiot out there. While I was distracted and thinking I didn't see Natsu start his dragon roar. Once I noticed, it was to late for me to do anything about. I got hit head on. I fell to my knees after the attack.

"Hahahaha you're such a wimp Lucy! I may as well just kill you here and now" Natsu said with a crazed smile. I started to shake a bit but then said " Bring it on dip shit. Force gate closure!" With Aries leaving I ran a little further away from Natsu so that I could do my next attack with no interruptions. When I looked back up i saw that my train was just arriving._ ' Perfect' _I thought ' '_Now I can make my escape while he's hurt on the floor.' _ I then called out " Gate of the twins I open thee Gemini!" The twins came out looking like me, but they were dressed in one of my bathing suits. I looked at them with a glare and they just giggled. " You guy's ready to take him down?" They nodded my head then I grabbed their right hand and stood right next to them. I then started the chant:

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._ _All the stars, far and wide..._ _Show me thy appearance..._ _With such shine._ _Oh Tetrabiblos... _ _I am the ruler of the stars..._ _Aspect become complete..._ _Open thy malevolent gate._ _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _ _Shine!_ _**Urano Metria!**_

While we were doing that chant, Natsu looked at us with wide eyes and tried to stop me, but it was to late for him. It hit him and he fell to the ground face first. I sent the twins back and staggered towards the train.

I had used up a lot of magic power and Natsu's hit to me was starting to take it's tole. When I walked towards the train, I had to pass Natsu. I looked at him then said " You don't deserve to even grace this planet. We are now enemies and I will make you pay dearly."

When I went to step into the train I lost my grip onto the handle and fell over. After a groan or two and some awkward stares from others I found a window seat all by myself and sat down. I closed my eyes just wanting this day to be over with already.

**Unknown persons point of view:**

"Hey are you ready to go?" I asked my partner. He was just standing there looking up into the sky. " Sure" he said, " The train should be here within 15 minutes". We got to the train station in two minutes, but there was a giant crowed surrounding it. " What the hell is going on here?!" I asked. " I don't know" My partner said, " But I don't think it's anything good. Let's get in front of the group." I nodded my head okay then pushed our way to the very front. What I saw surprised me very much. I saw Blondie being pulled by that fire freak. Just then Blondie yelled out " Gate of the Golden Bull I open thee Taurus!" I then heard Taurus say " Nice boobs are always Miss. Lucy!" _' Hahaha what a perverted bull" _I thought to myself.

Taurus got a few good attacks on Natsu but then he knocked out Taurus. Blondie then forced gate closure on the bull and started to back up a little afraid. She then yelled out " Gate of the ram I open thee Aries!" Then out came a girl dressed as a sheep. She looked very timid. Blondie told the sheep to do an attack on Natsu. While Aries did that, Blondie looked in thought. But she didn't notice the flames coming her way from flame brain. She got hit and fell down to her knees. I then heard Natsu say "Hahahaha you're such a wimp Lucy! I may as well just kill you hear and now" I growled at this. I went to walk out and go help the chick but my partner stopped me and said, " She doesn't need help. She's going to get out fof this alright. We will watch and if I'm wrong then we will protect her." " Okay" I said slightly agitated.

But Blondie got up with a determined look on her face and said " Bring it on dip shit. Force gate closure!" I laughed at what she said because she doesn't seem like the type that would say words like that. She than ran away from Natsu a little bit but then faced him calling out " Gate of the twins I open thee Gemini!" Another Blondie popped up but this one, was in a very skimpy bathing suit. I then felt my face get hot for some weird reason. Blondie and her twin then chanted out

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._ _All the stars, far and wide..._ _Show me thy appearance..._ _With such shine._ _Oh Tetrabiblos... _ _I am the ruler of the stars..._ _Aspect become complete..._ _Open thy malevolent gate._ _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _ _Shine!_ _**Urano Metria!**_

The attack was really pretty. There where a bunch of planets that made a giant circle around them. They sparkled and everything. Natsu tried to stop the attack but he was to late. He got hit and fell to the ground. Blondie walked past Natsu but stopped and said to him "You don't deserve to even grace this planet. We are now enemies and I will make you pay dearly." '_Wow she's really pissed at him_' I thought. She then went to step into the train but fell over. I stopped a laugh from coming out because I knew it wasn't the right time to laugh. All of these people were staring at her whispering, but she didn't pay any attention to them.

My partner and I made our way into the train. We then saw Blondie sitting alone with her eyes closed. My partner then asked her " May we please sit here with you?" She looked up startled then saw who we where. She then had on even more of a shocked face then she said sure.

**Lucy's point of view: **

I was just sitting minding my own business when all of a sudden I heard someone ask me " May we please sit here with you?" I looked up shocked to see Rouge and Sting with their exceedes standing right there. They looked at my expectantly and I said "Sure." They took a seat and it was kind of awkward at first. But then said " Good fight out there Blondie! You really kicked that guys ass!" " O-oh thanks" I said shyly "You guys saw that?" Sting answered with " Yeah we did and with more than half of the city also!" I was shocked to hear that so many people had been watching that fight I hadn't noticed. I went to shift in my seat so I could face them while I was talking but I winced and saw blood start coming out of a big cut I had on my right arm.

" Ouch. He got me that good?!" I asked shocked. Then all of a sudden I see a flash of gold and there Loke is dressed up in a doctors outfit with a first aid kit. I started to laugh really hard at seeing him standing there in that outfit. I then looked at the dragon slayers and they had a shocked expression on their face. Loke was just standing there smiling at me, but then he noticed who was around me. He then looked at me in alarm and I just nodded my head that I was okay.

I then asked, " What are you doing here dressed like that silly?" Loke looked at me then said " Well I'm here to take care of your wounds silly! Now take off your top so I can take care of you!" He then winked at me. I looked at him with a blank face "One, we are kind of out here in public and two, I wouldn't take my shirt off in front of you in the first place!" He answered with " But princess it's the same as you being in a bikini top! Nothing I haven't seen before!" I looked at him with a glare saying, " It is too totally different! Now you either take care of the wounds that are visible or you go back home! You damn playboy!" Loke looked sad but then he smirked and started cleaning my cuts.

I looked up to Sting and Rouge and they where smirking at me. I just stuck my tongue out at them. Loke then finished up and left. " What was that all about?" Sting asked. I looked at him then said exasperated " Loke is a giant flirt no matter what. I could be in pants and a sweatshirt and he'd still do the same. But he's a great friend and he is always there for me" I said smiling slightly. Sting looked at me surprised but then nodded his head.

" So what are you doing here in Magnolia guy's?" I asked because I was wondering. Rouge answered with " We had a job here in town and we finished it a couple of hours ago." " Oh" I answered, " Well, it's great to see you four!" They looked at me startled then smiled.

"So, what are you doing here, and why where you and flame brain fighting out there?" Sting asked me. I took a minute to answer " Well, I left Fairytail." I said lifting up my hand where my mark would of normally been. They looked at me startled. I then continued with " I left because everyone was treating me different since the end of the gmg's. They ignored me and yelled at me. Natsu then kicked me off of his team two days ago. That was the last straw. So here I am!" Rouge look pained at what I had said. Sting asked, " Where are you going now?" I answered him with a big smile on my face " I'm going back home, to the Heartfilia estate!" Rouge went to say something but then the train started to move. I looked at them both and they looked like they where about to puke. I giggled and grabbed Rouges head and layed him down on to the seat next to him. He closed his eyes. I looked over at Sting who I should mention was sitting right next to me and asked " Would you like to lay your head in my lap? I know it makes you feel better."

Sting looked at me and bobbed his head kind of weird, so I took that as a yes and grabbed his head and layed it in my lap. I then started to run my fingers through his hair because I knew it would make him feel better. His hair was super soft and silky too. I closed my eyes and awaited my journey.


	4. Chapter 4 The Mansion

**Thank you for reading everyone!**

**Lucy's point of view:**

I woke up to the sound of the train's brakes squealing. I looked to my right and saw that we had made it to town. I heard a groan and saw Rogue start to sit up. I looked down at Sting noticing that he wasn't waking up. I shook his shoulder saying " Wake up! Stingy-bee wakey wakey!"

Sting's eyes fluttered open and he glared at me asking " What did you just call me?" I answered with a smirk " Oh you know, just the most adorable name ever! Stingy-bee!" Sting groaned then sat up while glaring at me " I don't like that name Blondie! Don't call me that!" I looked over at him with a disgusted face at his nickname for me but said nothing.

"Come on guy's, let's get off of the train." Rogue said. We all grabbed our stuff and shuffled our way off the train. I looked up at them and asked sort of shyly " Do you guy's know where you're staying yet?" Sting looked down at me while rubbing the back of his head saying " Not yet, there aren't really any hotels around this area so we where going to camp out in the forest." I looked at the two startled saying " You guy's have no where to stay while you're here?!" All four of them shook their heads no. Fro said " No we are staying in the forest! Fro think's it will be a little dirty." I giggled and said " If you guy's want, you can stay at the mansion while you're here. It would be no problem at all, and I wouldn't mind the company anyways..."

Rogue answered, " We wouldn't want to impose Lucy." "Nonsense!" I shouted, " I don't mind at all. Come on guy's!" They all nodded their heads yes, and we started our walk to the estate. While walking no one talked, it was kind of awkward. Then Rogue, being the amazing person he is asked me a question breaking the silence, " When's the last time you've lived back at the estate Lucy?" I thought for a minute before answering " It's been 3 years since i've lived here. I was 15 when I ran away from home. Well, technicly if you count when I was stuck at Tenro Island for 7 years it's been 10 years." " Wow" I whispered to myself, " It's already been that long?"

We walked for at least 30 minutes until actually making it onto the estate itself. It would take another 15 minutes until we actually reached the mansion. " Ughhhh how much longer is this going to take Blondie?" Sting complained. "Well," I said, " we were just walking through the city, and then 5 minutes ago we walked onto the estate. We should be at the mansion in about 10 minutes."

I looked up to see Rogue actually have a surprised face and Sting have an annoyed face. I laughed at their faces. " Damn Blondie just how rich are you?!" Sting asked surprised. I put on a thoughtful face while replying with " Well, we did use to be the richest family in Fiore, until my fathers business failed. He lost the house and everything. But I bought it back a month ago without anyone knowing." '_I even had mother and fathers graves moved back last month' _I thought to myself.

You could see the mansion now, and everyone looked surprised at it's size. Both Fro and Lector almost fell out of the sky. I looked to my left and right to see the boy's reactions, it was hilarious. Rogue's eyes were so big i thought they were going to pop out and Sting had his mouth almost touching the ground. I giggled at their reactions saying, " Welcome to the Heartfilia mansion guy's! I hope you enjoy your stay."

"This is actually yours Blondie?" Sting asked exasperated. He was looking around in wonder, amazed by the size of it. " Yes, this is the place where I grew up until I turned 15." I said. I felt a weight on my left shoulder and saw Fro sitting on it. She said, " Fro thinks this place is very pretty! But wont you be sad being alone here?" I looked at Fro and smiled sadly " I've been alone for most of my life. This wont make that big of a difference." She frowned and cuddled into my neck as we continued our walk to the massive front doors.

I stepped in front of the boy's when we got to the door and turned towards them slightly, "Ready boy's?" They both just nodded their heads. I got out a medium sized key and turned the lock and opened the doors. I looked into the for-wa and smiled. I heard the exceeds gasp and saw that Sting and Rogue both had stunned faces. I ran into the middle looked up at the giant crystal chandelier smiled and twirled around. After that, I led them to their rooms and told them to be ready for dinner by 7; it was now just turning 6.

Since it was the first night in me being back, I decided to dress up for the occasion. I went into my giant walk in closet and found a floor length gown. I had the maids go shopping for me before I had left Fairytail. When I finally found the right one I gasped. It was a crystal blue. It swept down to the ground elegantly with crystals accenting it. There was a slit that went to about mid-thigh,and you could see the glass heels I was wearing. Breath takingly beautiful, but painful. The top of the dress was full of see through lace. It was exquisite. I put my hair into a french braid then tied it into a bun. My hair had grown down to the middle of my back because I hadn't cut it in awhile. I liked it long for some reason. I went to the jewelry box that was still in my room, after all of this time and picked up the diamond necklace that was once my mothers. It had about 20 diamonds going up and down it, it didn't look to over the top though. Next was for tear drop diamond earings, they fell to the bottom of my cheek bone. I also put on a diamond bracelet that had stars. It was a gift from Loke from a year ago for my birthday. For some strange reason, I had always loved diamonds my whole life. There was just something special and fascinating about them. They took my breath away.

I forgot to tell the boys that they would have to slightly dress up for this dinner. So I sent one of my maids to give clothes to them. I gave both of them black dress slacks and button up long sleeved shirts. Sting had a white one and Rogue got a Black one with white stitching. It looked really good on a hanger, I just hope that they didn't mind this. I wrote a note to them saying ' _Sorry about this guys. I forgot to tell you that you would have to dress up for this dinner. I hope you aren't to mad at me. See you down there. - Lucy Heartfilia' _

After I sent that to them I went down stairs to look at the preparations that the staff had done. I had a feeling that some people that my father had acquainted with would be stopping by. That's why I had everyone get dressed up. I wasn't to worried about it. I still knew how to act like a perfect lady, like the one I was brought up to be. I walked back up to my room because I had forgotten to spray my perfume on, so I ran back up because it was just about 7. I then started my walk back down the stairs.

**Sorry for the cliffy everyone! I had some stuff to take care of so I just ended it here. In future chapters of this book, you'll find out why Lucy loves diamonds so much. Thanks for taking a look! **


End file.
